nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacifist
The pacifist conduct involves not actively killing any monster directly. This means that the usual practice of killing monsters is out of the question; players must instead attack without killing, use a pet to do the dirty work, or simply run away. A pacifist player nearly always uses a passive way of killing monsters, such as with a pet, or with a ring of conflict for larger groups. Wands of teleportation are used much more often, to move a difficult monster somewhere else instead of killing it. Many players use a wish for a "blessed figurine of an Archon", giving them a strong enough pet to attack the Wizard of Yendor, as well as being a great help throughout the rest of the game. Pacifist strategy The beginning of a Nethack game is widely considered to be the hardest phase of the game. On top of that, the pacifist conduct is one of the more difficult conducts in Nethack. Hence, pacifist characters are especially sensitive to starting conditions, and any advantages available at the start of the game are of greater importance than usual. One critical source of initial advantage is your starting choice of race and role. The majority of reported pacifist ascensions have been accomplished with gnomish Healers. This is because gnomish Healers enjoy several key benefits at the start of the game. These including healing potions and spells, infravision, stone to flesh, and a large proportion of peaceful monsters in the Gnomish Mines. The typical course of a pacifist game is as follows. For much of this section, it is assumed that you are a gnomish Healer, although other scenarios are discussed from time to time. Starting out For gnomish Healers, especially aspiring pacifists, the protection racket is the best starting strategy. To avoid an early death, you should raise your maximum hit points as soon as possible. The easiest way, if you are a Healer, is to quaff the potions of healing and extra healing in your starting inventory. Before doing this, however, you may want to pray to your god first, since praying can increase your maximum hit points. Note that praying at experience level 1 will not increase your maximum hit points if you already have 15 max HP, which is why it is important to pray before quaffing healing potions. If you do decide to pray first, wait until 300 turns have elapsed, and then stand next to a weak monster and let them hit you until you are at 5HP or below. Praying under these conditions will maximize the chances of gaining hit points. It is tempting as a Healer to save the healing potions for emergency use, but this is a mistake. Increasing your hit points is much more useful, and your healing spell is usually adequate in emergencies. Protection racket As indicated above, most gnomish Healers should make the protection racket their first priority. Most of the monsters in the Gnomish Mines will be peaceful, and with infravision even the darkened mines levels are survivable. A gnomish Healer with 25-30HP and a medium sized dog or cat should have no trouble getting to Minetown. Healers start with a large amount of gold, often enough that the protection racket can be accomplished without additional gold. However, additional gold is helpful, because even an XL1 character might need up to 3200 gold pieces to buy 9 points of protection. Also, 600 gold pieces will be needed in order to level up at the Oracle. The best way to get more gold is by credit cloning. Your starting spellbooks alone are worth 350 zorkmids, and through proper use of credit cloning you should be able to extract their value without losing the spellbooks. Note that credit cloning works best if you already have a lot of gold, so try to do all your credit cloning before you buy protection. Leveling up After the protection racket, the next goal for a pacifist gnomish Healer is to get to the Oracle with sufficient gold. By buying a major consultation and a minor consultation (in that order), a level 1 character can reach experience level 3. This will allow you to cast stone to flesh to turn boulders into huge chunks of meat, which represent a plentiful source of food. If your starting power level is less than 5, you may wish to gain a level or two at the Oracle even before performing the protection racket, to enable you to cast healing spells. Each additional level means a longer period of time before you can purchase the last few points of protection; balance this against the benefits of level gain in your situation. Mid-game Eventually, even at XL1, you will reach a point in the dungeon where the random monsters are too strong for domesticated pets to handle. To get any further, you will need to upgrade your pet. A little bit of luck is required here, as not every game will provide the resources you need. If you get a wish early in the game, you should wish for a blessed figurine of an Archon (after making sure you can recharge your wand, if the wish is from a wand of wishing). This will make the rest of the game much easier. One possible metastrategy is to play a large number of characters until one of them gets an early wish. Barring an early wish, a polymorph trap is a good way to improve your pets. You need either magic resistance, a leash, or a magic whistle in order to polymorph your pets effectively. If you can't find a polymorph trap, try to find a spellbook of charm monster or scroll of taming, which will let you produce new pets. As a last resort, you can smash a potion of polymorph or zap a wand of polymorph on your pet(s), but this has a chance of killing the pet and breaking pacifist conduct. Note that a wand of polymorph is often best saved for polypiling rather than used on your pets. A carefully played pacifist character with either a pet Archon and/or the spell of charm monster should find that, aside from the few specific problems which are listed below, the Castle and Gehennom levels are no harder than they would otherwise be with a regular, non-pacifist character. A leash and/or magic whistle are very helpful, and if you make it through the Castle without one, consider wishing for a magic whistle, or polypiling for one. Ascension run Pacifist players who have made it to the Wizard's tower usually employ one of the following two strategies to deal with the Wizard of Yendor and the various monsters in the endgame: either have a well-equipped pet Archon on a leash, or a posse of pet purple worms on hand. The Wizard of Yendor starts out as a level 30 monster, and increases by one level each time he reappears. A pet Archon will reach level 28 without help, but after that you will need to give it potions of gain level to raise its level. The Archon will not attack the Wizard unless the Wizard is no more than one level higher than the Archon, so plan accordingly. If your Archon is not already high level (mid 30s), you may want to save up several wishes so that you can wish for potions of gain level if needed. Another possibility is to use drain life or the Staff of Aesculapius to lower the Wizard's level, but take care not to kill the Wizard in the process (check with a stethoscope). A pet purple worm can instakill most monsters by eating them, but they will usually never reach high enough level to attack the Wizard of Yendor without conflict. If you rely on purple worms, a ring of conflict is essential. (Conflict also works with pet Archons, but it is risky, because the Archon might start attacking you.) A high level pet Archon with reflection and good weapons and armor (e.g. +7 Frost Brand, AC:-25) will quickly kill pretty much every monster you encounter, even in the endgame, except for footrices and monsters that have digestion attacks. Specific problems and solutions Team gecko Weak monsters such as geckos can die if you accidentally hit them. This causes you to lose pacifist conduct and represents a major threat to any would-be pacifist. At the start of the game, there is nothing you can do except play very carefully. Once you get a cream pie, you should wield it. A character wielding a cream pie does no damage upon hitting a monster, regardless of any damage bonuses you may have. Once it hits anything, the cream pie will splat, and you'll need to wield another one. Wielding a stack of cream pies is a waste of cream pies, as the entire stack will splat. Use standard naming tricks to separate one pie from the stack. (Note: Some roles have a chance of starting with a cream pie; alas, Healers do not.) If you have a pet that can kill Keystone Kops, you should find a suitable shop and rob it several times to build up a stockpile of cream pies. If the shopkeeper approaches you after you rob the shop, you'll probably have plenty of gold by this point, so you can [[pay]] the shopkeeper to appease him. Rinse, repeat, lather. Gaining experience Here is a full list of pacifist methods for gaining experience: * Quaffing potions of gain level * Eating wraith corpses * Lying with foocubi * Talking with the Oracle * Eating tripe * Quaffing from sinks * Untrapping squeaky boards Potions of gain level are usually best saved for a pet Archon. This leaves eating wraith corpses and consorting with foocubi as the primary level-up methods for a pacifist. Wraiths can be reverse genocided or lured from a graveyard level such as the Valley of the Dead (use level teleport for maximum speed). Tripe rations are a handy way to regain levels lost to level drain. If you run across any wraith corpses in the dungeon, you should eat them, as it will make it easier to enter the Quest later on. However, in most cases you should avoid actively seeking to gaining levels until you go on the Quest, in order to keep the difficulty of random monsters low. Gaining alignment In order to fully take advantage of what your god can do for you (fix problems) you'll need to have an alignment greater than zero. When you start the game your alignment is set to zero, so it should be increased before you run into your first major trouble. Also, your alignment must be 20 before you'll be allowed on the quest. With healers or lawful characters, your alignment can be easily raised by healing your pets - you get one alignment point each time you heal them. Chaotic characters gain one point of alignment each time they sleep with a foocubus, which is also a good way to gain experience. With neutral characters, it is a bit more difficult. The easiest technique to get the first couple of points of alignment is to pray after the 300th turn, since your initial prayer timeout is set to 300. This will only work for the first two points of alignment. After that, you can get more alignment by giving priests gold. Giving a priest of your alignment (hope for a co-aligned minetown altar) 600 times your level in gold will raise your alignment two points, but only if you don't have more than 2 times that amount of gold in your inventory at the time. So stash away all the gold you're not giving to the priest in a bag, then give to charity! You can get a slightly better deal once you've bought the first 9 points of protection from that co-aligned priest. After that, if you spend 400 times your level in gold you have a decreasing chance of getting an extra point of protection. If you don't get that protection, the check is done again to see if this amount is more than half your current gold. If it is, then you get two points of alignment instead. Sacrificing unicorns of other alignments is probably the next easiest way to raise your alignment as a neutral character. Neutral atheist pacifists have an especially hard time raising their alignment. The only method available to them is to anger a cross-aligned priest. Ben Hiles has ascended an atheist pacifist Gnomish Wizard this way. Engulfing monsters If a monster engulfs you, [[applying]] a tooled horn will cause the monster to expel you. Pacifists should thus make it a priority to find a tooled horn. Pets cannot be engulfed except by monsters with digestion attacks; however, a pet which is engulfed by a digestion attack suffers instadeath. Fortunately, the only monsters with digestion attacks are trappers, lurkers above, and purple worms. All three of them move slowly if at all, so they are easy to avoid if you have telepathy or (to a lesser extent) warning. Another option, if you don't intend to have any pet purple worms, is to genocide them. Traps Polymorph traps, level teleporters, and trap doors are dangerous for pacifists. A polymorph trap can turn a good pet into a bad pet. Level teleporters and trap doors can separate you from your pet. If you have a trap detection method, it might be a good idea to search each level for dangerous traps and disable them. In most cases, traps can be disabled by digging a pit on the same square. Trap doors can only be disabled by filling the square with a boulder, but this is less necessary, since flying pets will not fall into trap doors. Monsters with special abilities Many special abilities, such as mind flayers' brain-sucking attack and touch of death, won't work on your pet. Major exceptions include a cockatrice's stoning attack or a black dragon's breath attack, which can kill your pet instantly. Pets will not attack a footrice unless they are stoning resistant or you are causing conflict. The way to deal with cockatrices is to have a stoning resistant pet, teleport them, cancel them, or use genocide. Black dragons are best handled by giving your pets reflection, or using cancellation or genocide. Medusa is another special case. If you reflect Medusa's gaze, you will lose pacifist conduct, so don't do that. Standard techniques for dispatching Medusa include using a pet with reflection, cancelling Medusa, or blindfolding yourself and dropping a wand of death in her path for her to use. Wishing Good artifact wishes for a pacifist include the following: * Eye of the Aethiopica ** Allows you to cast healing spells more frequently, if you are a Healer. ** Telepathy helps you avoid hitting monsters. ** Magic resistance is very helpful when polymorphing pets in polymorph traps. ** Branchporting is useful for wraith luring. * Orb of Fate ** Confers half damage, which helps you survive. ** The crystal ball function lets you look for dangerous traps. Recharge using the Platinum Yendorian Express Card for even greater effect. ** Level teleport is handy for wraith luring. * Platinum Yendorian Express Card ** Pacifists rely on wands more than usual, especially wands of fire and lightning, which can engrave Elbereth, and wands of teleportation, which can move monsters out of the way. Being able to recharge wands is good. ** Also confers telepathy and magic resistance. ** Allows unlimited use of the Orb of Fate to search for traps. (A regular crystal ball will also work, but unless your intelligence is at least 20, a regular crystal ball has a chance of exploding when used.) * If you're not a Healer, a level draining artifact may be worth a wish. Useful non-artifact wishes include the usual ascension kit equipment, plus any of the following depending on your situation: * blessed figurine of an Archon * blessed spellbook of charm monster * blessed magic whistle * blessed ring of conflict Pacifist ascensions Pacifist Healers and Wizards are common, but a few other classes have been ascended as pacifists: * A pacifist Archeologist by Marvin * A pacifist Rogue by Marvin * A pacifist Monk (and 8 other conducts too) by Brad Sagarin No YAPAPs have been posted to RGRN for a Barbarian, Cave(wo)man, Knight, Ranger, Priest, Samurai, Tourist, or Valkyrie. Category:Conducts